Patient Woman
by RowdyRomantic
Summary: Thanks to NatesMama, she did all the bata work for chapter 5 .. Temperance Brennan is a patient woman ….But Seeley Booth is testing her patients like no one ever before….Booth & Brennan …emotions…Anger, frustration, lust…and and smut but of course Love.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing Bones belongs to FOX productions and receives all credit for the characters.

**Chapter 1**

**Wondered**

Temperance Brennan sat in the passenger seat of her of her date's car with the window cracked just enough that she could feel the cool early evening air on her face. Sighing as she watched the sun completely disappear from the sky. The sunset was beautiful it was striking shades of pinks and purples the kind she loved best. She of course knew the daily disappearance of the sun below the horizon was a consequence of the earth's rotation and that the beautiful colors were a result of the particles and pollution that hung in the air. Tonight however, she just wanted to take in the beauty of the event. The closer they got to her apartment the more annoyed she got with herself for cutting the evening short. There was absolutely no reason she and Ricardo Santori should not be having drinks and dancing as they had planed when he'd asked her out last week.

"Are you sure you're okay Temperance?" asked Rick who was still surprised that half way through dinner his date with the beautiful author she'd became ill and had asked him to take her home.

"Now that I've had some fresh air I feel a little better. Thank you." replied Temperance wondering when she'd gotten so proficient at lying.

She didn't have to wonder about the real reason she'd cut the evening short. She knew exactly why she had no desire to date this man and decided to forgo the evening out in favor of a long hot bath and the book of erotica that Angela insisted she had to read. She closed her eyes and involuntarily sighed again as her head came into contact with the headrest wondering why in hell she would trade a potential night of desperately needed actual eroticism in lieu of reading about it in a book.

Being angry or annoyed at your self was the most infuriating thing a person could experience. It was not logical and served no purpose considering you alone were responsible for your own actions yet Temperance was feeling completely irritated with herself and wondered when she'd become so illogical.

Temperance knew Ricardo Santori was a nice guy as she looked over at him remembering when they'd first met at a luncheon for the department heads several months ago. Angela had deemed him a quintessential "Stud Muffin". He was extremely attractive with dark hair and eyes he was tall and well built and had a dazzling smile that was flanked by dimples. They had enjoyed coffee and light flirting on many occasions neither taking it seriously until last week when he stopped by her office and asked her out. Her first reaction was to decline something she'd done just a little too often lately.

But when the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she looked over her shoulder and seen Booth giving Rick the _**Back off asshole you're not good enough glare, moving his suit jacket just enough that his holstered weapon was visible. **_It pissed her off so much that she accepted the invitation right there in front of her partner. She immediately regretted her decision knowing it was wrong to use anyone like that especially someone whom at always treated her with respect like Rick had. The only good thing about the situation was that when she looked back at Booth he seemed to just as pissed as she was.

"Are we close to your condo?" Asked Ricardo after driving quite a ways on her street thinking they must be close.

Temperance was brought back to the present and opened her eyes just in time to see them pass the driveway of her building. "Oh I'm so sorry Ricardo that was _it_ we just passed." she replied annoyed with herself once more this time for not paying attention. "Just turn on the next street and we can circle around and enter from the back entrance."

"Don't worry about it Temperance it's not a big deal" replied her date with a sincere smile that should make any woman's heart melt "it's obvious you're not feeling well, I just want you get home so you can rest."

"Thanks Rick" replied Temperance feeling genuinely guilty over misleading a friend who had been nothing but kind. Although in reality she did not feel that great but she knew it had nothing to do with being sick.

"Okay slow down my apartment is that building there and my driveway is just past that black …. He can't be serious… " replied Temperance her voice trailing off to a mumble she felt anger and frustration seize her entire being.

"Excuse me" asked Rick with a look of confusion "right here?"

"Ah…Yes right here" answered Temperance pointing to the driveway as she glared at the black Chevy Tahoe with one not so discreet FBI Special agent brooding inside.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you up to you apartment Temperance?" Asked Rick as he opened the passenger door and attempted to help her out of his car. "You look a little flushed."

"No that's okay I'm beginning to feel a little better". Lied Temperance with a fake smile because now she was furious. "I'll be fine. I am truly sorry that I ruined you evening."

"Please don't worry about it Temperance." replied Rick as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be out of town for two weeks when I get back I'll call you and we can have coffee."

Temperance nodded her head and gave him a weak smile before turning towards the doors of her building.

"Coffee! That's just great." Said Temperance out loud to her self as doors of the elevator closed even she knew that invite for 'coffee' after a date meant. Not that she could blame him for not wanting to see her again. Not that she even wanted to date him in the first place but the rejection still hurt nonetheless.

Slamming the door behind her as she walked into her condo Temperance stepped out of her dancing shoes as Angela called them, dropped her keys on the counter before she opened her purse to retrieve her cell phone.

She turned it on and hit the number one on her speed dial dropped her purse next to her keys and waited for him to answer. After two rings she heard his familiar greeting "Booth" when he answered his phone.

"I know you're down there; you might as well come up." said Bones harshly into her phone feeling no need to hide her frustration. "If you want beer you'd better get some because you finished what I had last night. I'm hungry and I'm pretty damn tired of Thai food amongst other things for that matter, so order a pizza and I want extra cheese on my half. I'm going to take a bath the door is unlocked."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now I know only 1% of you who read stories actually review and to you I say THANKS!!!!!!!

But I say to the other 99%...I say… Try it you might like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:

I want to say THANK YOU for everyone who left a review or comment. I'm overwhelmed and so very pleased by your kind words almost to the point that I'm a little scared that I can't live up to your expectations. ( Okay a lot scared!!)

*****A special thanks to **Sweet Psychologist** and **I am liberty lady** and to **Not2tall**I am so apperceive of your encouragement******

yada yada yada....They are not mine all credit goes to Hart Hanson and Fox productions

**Chapter 2**

**A long night**

"Come on Bren pick up" urged Angela out loud as she listened to the ringing of her best friend's cell phone in her ear.

"I thought she was on her hot date with Ricky Ricardo?" said special agent Seeley Booth, sarcastically raising his hands displaying air quotes as he sauntered into the artist office with out knocking and making no real attempt to hide his disdain.

"Ricardo Sortinni" Corrected Angela rolling her eyes knowing Booth was jealous that the handsome Doctor was out on a date with Brennan.

"Same difference" mumbled Booth" I thought they were going to dinner, and then to a club for some dancing."

" They are but I have to talk to her." replied Angela looking over her shoulder in time to see the agitated look on the agents face, unsure how much she was going to reveal just now. Thinking his jealously over Bren was kinda hot.

Booth walked over and made him self comfortable on the artist's couch, it was not as comfortable as the one in Bones office, but it would do. He watched as Angela dialed the phone again the third time since he approached her office.

"Why do you need to get a hold of Bones?" asked Booth watching Angela's expression liking any excuse that was going to interrupt her date, with the smooth talking Italian and if it wasn't him doing the interrupting. Well that was all the _better_. "Is it about the case? Did you get an identity on our victim?"

"No not yet …unfortunately" replied Angela, with a heavy sigh smacking her cell phone closed against her thigh, and glancing at moving images on her computer her computer screen.

"So what's the big emergency?" questioned Booth knowing his partner's best friend is normally happy when she has a date, and would not interrupt it unless she had a good reason.

"The data base has been searching for five hours now, if we are going to get a match it will happen in the next hour or so." said Angela sounding doubtful as she nodded toward the screen and picked up her phone again.

He noticed how she avoided his question "Angela is everything you alright?" asked Booth, tilting his head taking in her worried expression. He was sincerely concerned about the artist who he considered a friend, clearly one of his more quirky friends, but a friend no less. She was definitely agitated about something "I know I'm not Bones or Hodgins but if something's wrong maybe I can help."

Angela could not help but smile, and for a nanosecond wondered not for the first time why she didn't make a play for this man years ago.

"Come on Angela you can tell me" coaxed Booth, bringing her back to the moment displaying his charm smile in an effort to make her concede to what was bothering her.

"Alright cool you're jets their studly… I'm not Bren, and that sexy smile don't work on me." Grinned Angela with a slight roll of her eyes knowing that if she did not get a hold of her friend soon she'd have to cave and tell him of her concern.

"Oh come on Angela, you know Bones is immune to my charm." replied Booth, slightly uncomfortable with her comment but still sporting a smile "At least you could cut me a break. What's up…Hun? "

"I wouldn't discount how that smile affects our rational friend just yet." replied Angela, with a grin still not sure if she should tell Booth about Brennan's message or not.

"All right…all right what's going on Angela" asked Booth purposely trying to move, the conversation away from her normal match making remarks.

Before she could respond Dr. Jack Hodgins walked into Angela office and said "Sortinni's secretary said she doesn't know where they were going and his cell is going right to voice mail."

A quick movement caught his attention, and he watched Booth, practically catapulted off the couch, and immediately walk toward him. "I didn't know he was here" Said Jack, apologizing as he looked at Angela, not quite sure what the next move was going to be.

"Well… I am here and I want to know what the hell is going on." demanded Booth, the playfulness gone from his voice he looked at both, of his colleagues but keeping a determined look on the bug man knowing he would be the first to crack.

"Um… I just need to um talk to Brennan" stuttered Angela, looking at Jack for support and found little if any.

"What's going on Angela?" he asked again.

When she remained quite he insisted "I'm not kidding I want to know right now Angela! Is something wrong with Bones did that scumbag do something to her?"

"Dr. Ricardo Santori is not a scumbag Booth" insisted Angela "He is extremely respected in his field and you know she can take care of herself."

"Right" replied Booth sarcastically shifting his eyes back to Hodgins, not quite believing either of her statements. First because he'd seen the way that Santori had been eyeing Bones for months now and it was anyway but respectable and secondly and most important was the fact Bones had an unmatched ability to immerse herself in unpredictable situations that could ultimately put her in danger.

Booth could feel his stomach tighten into a ball, and he was quickly losing patients with the talented artist. He took his phone from is pocket to verify what he already knew that there were no messages from is partner. He pressed the number one and speed dialed her number but just like Angela after two rings her phone went to voice mail. "How long have you been trying to get a hold of her?" Asked Booth, using a different approach to get an answer from the stubborn woman.

Angela knew or at least believed that her friend was okay. She didn't say that she was in danger, but she did say not to tell Booth that she need rescued from her date. She also admitted even if she wasn't ready to talk about it, she had feeling for the FBI agent that were more than platonic. "Booth listen I really think everything is okay" said Angela

"Angela I need to know what the hell is going on." insisted Booth's his request sounded more like plea than a demand.

She knew if she didn't tell him something soon he was either going arrest or shoot her. "Okay Sweetie ….I'm like ninety-five percent sure everything's fine" said Angela " I didn't mean to scare you Booth, honestly" Sighed Angela regretting her decision to play on his feelings for her best friend. " I think she was just having bad date for some reason."

"For some reason!" snorted Booth sarcastically, as he moved around the room processing what he'd just been told. "Why do you think she's having a bad date?" the concern now back in his voice.

Jack Hodgins, watched the expression on Booth's face harden and he wasn't surprised to still see the panic in his friend's eyes. He like everyone else at the Jeffersonian he knew how much Booth loved his boss, the seemly clueless Dr. Brennan.

"It's just a feeling" replied Angela her friend didn't actually say she was having a bad date she just said she needed to get out of there.

"That's not good enough Angela!" said Booth unconscious going into interrogation mode rubbing his hands over his face in complete frustration.

"Angie!" said Jack startling them both unwilling to see his friend tortured any longer. "Tell him!"

Booth caught Jack's intense stair on Angela, and was grateful for the bug man's influence over the artist.

Angela sighed knowing Jack was right she needed to tell Booth and stop his needless worry… well what she prayed was needless worry. "Okay alright… alright!" Angela could see the immediate look of relieve wash over Booth. "About an hour ago I got a message on my voice mail from Brennan."

"And?" prompted Booth motioning for her to continue.

" She asked me to call her back on her cell with any kind of excuse to end her date." Replied Angela " But I've tried to call her at least ten or twelve times since I got her message and I just keep getting her voice mail."

"That's not like Bones" said Booth his mind still positing scenarios in his mind.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack

"If she wanted to leave or end a date she wouldn't do it surreptitiously she would have just told him she wanted to go." explained Angela knowing Brennan was anything but shy.

Booth nodded in agreement with her assessment.

"Maybe the old Dr. B, but she has been much better at considering other people's feeling for a while now." Said Jack looking at Booth knowing it was his influence over the good Doctor that had created the change. "Maybe she was just trying to let the guy down easy."

"If you say so" said Booth, as he started to pace knowing what Jack said was true she had come a long way with her people skills, but thinking she hadn't considered his feeling when she accepted the damn date in the first place. Not that he'd had a right to stop her from going on the date but he'd told her Santori was a jerk, but he couldn't think about that now. "What did she say exactly" asked Booth?

"She said she just wanted to go home and for me not to tell you." answered Angela truthfully as she picked up her phone and called her friend again.

"She actually said for you not to tell me?" asked Booth shocked but for some reason sort of pleased.

"Yes' replied Angela looking at the strange expression on the agents face wondering when these two were ever going to admit how they felt about each other. This was not third grade for God sakes.

"Do you still have the message?" asked Booth. "Can I hear it?"

"Yes" said Angela as she called her voice mail and replayed the message forgetting about the last sentence as she put her phone on speaker for everyone to hear.

"_**Angela it's me. I need you do me a really big favor. As soon as you get this message I want you to call me back on my cell and interrupt this date okay? Please come up with some kind of excuse that you need me back at the lab or family emergency or anything just get me out me out of here as fast as you can. I have to get out of here I just really need to go home. Don't call Booth I do not want him showing up at the restaurant with sirens blaring Oh and Ang you were right, I admit it but I don't want to talk about it not yet anyway okay…Call me soon! Thank you Bye"**_

Booth was now convinced as much as Angela, that by the tone of her voice as well as her chosen words his partner was not any real danger. He didn't dare make the same assumption about her date, because depending what he did to cause Bones to end the date early he could either be off licking his wounds or off to the hospital.

"Angela!!" said Booth slapping his hands together smiling as if he had just got an epiphany "Bones just got a new cell phone."

"Okay?" replied Angela looking between the two handsome men before her completely missing the point.

"She keeps turning the damn thing off" explained Booth realizing why she was not answering her phone. "Not on purpose but the power button is in a different place than it was on her old phone and she keeps turning it off my mistake. She's done it two or three times since she got it on Wednesday."

"Oh" said both Jack and Angela in unison.

Booth looked past Angela at the smaller of the two computer screens that were sitting at her work station noticing the database was still searching. "You'll call me if you get a hit right?" asked Booth as moved toward the door.

"Yeah…But where are you going?" asked Angela as if she didn't know.

"I've umm got something I've got to check on." Replied Booth as he quickly exited her office.

" I bet you do" laughed Angela, as she watched him walk away "I bet you do."

***

Driving toward her apartment all he could think about was what that smooth talking asshole had done to her. The fact she kept going out with these losers that continued to hurt her made his blood boil. Nearing her building Booth looked up at the large windows that faced the street and notice that there were no lights on. He decided he would wait for her, but not wanting to be so obvious by waiting in the parking lot he pulled to the street in back of the building so he could see the lights come on from the side window.

After about ten minutes Booth noticed a late model Lexis slowing down as it approached the driveway of her building he noticed as it was turning in it that it had two passengers but he wasn't sure if one, of them was Bones until about five minutes later when his phone rang and he heard her say.

"_**I know you're down there; you might as well come up." **_

He could hear the frustration in her voice, and he knew it was directed toward him.

"_**If you want beer you'd better get some because you finished what I had last night. I'm hungry and I'm pretty damn tired of Thai food amongst other things for that matter, so order a pizza and I want extra cheese on my half. I'm going to take a bath the door is unlocked."**_

"Bones! Don't leave the door unlocked!" replied Booth quickly "I have my key. Hello…hello? Damn it Bones …"

Booth threw his cell phone on the seat, that was normally occupied by his incredibility frustrating partner, and started his vehicle and pulled off the street into the parking lot. He looked up towards her apartment, and watched as the light in her bedroom came on then he seen the light of her bathroom.

He swore knowing that she purposely left the door unlocked, to piss him off and to her credit _it worked_. Getting out of his SUV and slamming the door in an effort to dissipate some of his anger it _did not work_.

Walking toward her building Booth had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Okay I just thought we needed just a little back story to explain that Booth is not actually a stalker.... Chapter 4 and 5 will most likely have a rating change!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

To each and every one of you who either read or reviewed this or either one of my other stories….I thank you SO much your words and alerts really made me happy.….I apologizes for the lengthy delay in updating.

**To understand why there were delays please refer to my profile.**

Bones and Booth are not mine….if they were well things may be just a little different…..

(All rights belong to Hart Hanson and Fox productions)

Chapter 3

**This has got to stop**

"Bones!" bellowed Booth simultaneously as he pounded on her bathroom door.

She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. 'What do you want, Booth?' She asked still sounding caustic as she felt. "I told you I was going to take a bath."

"Bones what the hell were you thinking leaving the door not only unlocked but actually open?" demanded Booth with a lethal tone. Wondering not for the first time what was it going to take to get this woman to act responsible about her safety?

"I was trying to make it easy for my stalker." murmured Brennan sarcastically thinking she'd slammed the door when she came in.

"Not funny Bones!" replied Booth completely missing the point that she was referring to him. He clutched his jaw in a valiant effort not to say anything more. "Really really not funny!" He wondered if she was trying…actively trying to drive him crazy.

Her blue eyes immediately glanced toward the door. She actually hadn't meant for him to hear that little quip. Yet she could not help but smile when she imagined the serious and very sexy look she knew currently adorned his face. She believed he was completely irrational when it came to her safety, it was as if he stayed in a perpetual state of fear that something was going to happen to her. She didn't need to worry about her safety because he worried enough for the both of them. Now it had gotten to the point he was trying to intimidate and or interrogate her dates and it was going to stop! She was so infuriated right now, she'd put up with his bullshit for just about as long as she intended to. She knew why he behaved they way he did and she'd known for a long long time …She was genius after all and she was patient woman contrary to what her annoying partner thought but when she seen him parked outside her apartment tonight he had successfully pushed her to the limit. Now it was time for her to push back!

"Just one good reason!" questioned Booth his anger matching hers "just one!" he knew he needed to let this go, they'd been over this so many times in the last couple of years. But he was so tired of her blatant disregard for her own safety. Ever since that lunatic fan of hers just waltzed into her apartment a few months ago asking for an autograph he'd thought he had actually gotten through to her but no… apparently not. He sighed thinking sometimes talking to her was like talking to a brick wall.

"I can take care of myself Booth you know that!" hissed Temperance through clenched teeth as she lowered herself into the deep tub "Ow….damn it!"

"What? What's wrong?" he asked feeling his temples starting to pound like they did when she got him like this. Taking a deep cleansing breath Booth was trying to regain control of both his temper as well as the thoughts of his beautiful sexy infuriating partner being naked on the other side of the door. He looked around her room and tried to focus on something –anything to clear his thoughts. He swallowed hard when his eyes moved over her bed and his thoughts traveled back to the worst night of his life, the night she'd been taken by the gravedigger. _At around three that morning Cam had found him lying on the couch in Bones office and insisted he go home. When he refused she threatened to call security and to this day he wasn't sure if she would have. But he just couldn't go home so he came here to her apartment and slept on her bed for a few hours before heading back to his office._ He'd always meant to tell her but he never did. He promised himself and God that if he found her in time he'd always protect her. He didn't know why she wanted to make it so hard for him, but he was damn sure going to find out and tonight seemed like as good of night as any.

She rolled her eyes again "It's not anything you can shoot, arrest or beat up Booth it's just the _water_… it's too hot..." She answered him sarcastically knowing it would annoy him. "How many times do we have to go over this Booth? I'm capable of taking care of myself and I'm certainly in no danger in my own damn bathtub!"

Her little smart mouthed comment and lackadaisical attitude pissed him off and pulled him back to reality. A reality where he was angry and frustrated and didn't even know why. A reality where he was shouting through a bathroom door at his partner. "You know what? - This is ridiculous!" complained Booth tilting his head back silently begging any and all Saints for help.

"I concur!" Replied Bones sharply as she stepped into the tub and sat down enjoying the feel of the oil infused water encompassing her body. She closed her eyes and leaned back taking in the scent of her favorite bath oil. She hoped that the aromatherapy would take an edge off of her seeming uncontrollable emotions.

He was surprised she heard him over what he assumed was cold water running. He placed his hand on the door knob and turned it, but before pushing the door open he asked "Bones are you decent?"

"Well… I try to be a good person. I'm generous with both my time and money to many good causes. Plus I work with the FBI to catch murders. So yes I'd say I'm decent." Replied Temperance nodding her head and biting her lower lip as she turned off the cold water faucet with her foot.

"Bones, that's not what the fuck I meant and you know it!" shouted Booth as he pushed open her bathroom door. He froze as he walked through the door completely unprepared for the attack on his senses. He reminded himself to breath as his eyes readjusted to the lack of light, the entire room smelled like a fresh peach not just any peach but a sweet ripe peach. He opened his mouth to say something but was unable to form a coherent thought. She looked so beautiful her hair was pinned up on her head but, wispy little tendrils hung down around her neck. She had not yet washed off the make-up that she'd wore for her date, it was applied darker and more sultry that she usually wore it.

"Why are you standing in my bathroom Booth I thought you were going to the store and the pizzeria?" asked Brennan nonchalantly as she turned her head toward her partner who seemed unable to move.

"Not with your Godammed door open and unlocked with you …you know…" explained Booth not really hiding his irritation towards his partner who was bathed in candle light. He wondered when she'd ever looked more beautiful, the entire setting made him grateful for the fact he was wearing boxers and loose fitting pants.

As mad as she was at him and she was _fighting_ mad she couldn't resist the urge to tease him. "Naked in the bath tub." She asked her voice low sexy voice. She watched his larynx moved as he swallowed and heard him suck in a breath and she could tell he was uncomfortable. She watched his awkwardness with a slight amusement, but it was just one more thing she was tired of.

"Bones, I know you seem to be mad at me right now but that's no reason to leave the damn door open." Said Booth trying to look straight into her eyes and no where else. Already sure he never be able to eat a peach again with out the image of Bones submerged in soaking tub full of bubbles.

"Excuse me?" Asked Bones ignoring his outrage as she grabbed her sea sponge and slowly ran it up and down the length of her arm "I only _seem_ to be angry?"

"What the hell did I do?" he asked rising his voice pointing at himself knowing she was mad because she'd seen him outside. When did the simple act of washing one's arm be a sensual act? Wondered Booth as he followed the sponge as it slowly crept up her arm. "Any crazy or deranged psycho could just walk in here and do who the hell knows what to you." said Booth completely unsure how he'd been able to form a complete sentence.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child Booth" she insisted her voice steady and she glared at him "I'm not a child."

"I can see that Bones" replied Booth breathlessly as he absently ran his hand through is hair wondering what ever possessed him to walk into her bathroom in the first place "I mean I know that. But admit it Bones leaving the door open while you are in a vulnerable state of being relaxed in the tub was not a rational thing to do.

She rolled her eyes and began glaring at him…he knew her lack of response meant she begrudgingly agreed with him. "What if your date decided to come back?"

"Booth" she hissed angrily "Rick is not a deranged psycho or a criminal and I don't like you referring to him like that."

"Look… all I'm saying is any lunatic could be standing here." Responded Booth unconvinced that Ricardo wasn't just some smooth talking asshole who would never in a million years understand his Bones.

"Yet the only person standing in my bathroom acting like a lunatic is you" explained Temperance.

"Ah ha… but the difference is I'm not a lunatic… Bones" grinned Booth with a hint of mischief in his eyes nodding his head and winking at her.

"But you are standing in my bathroom." She said dryly

"Right" admitted Booth looking around at the spa like room, feeling a little embarrassed that he'd barged into her bathroom now that some of the adrenalin and anger had worn off.

She had no intention of allowing his boyish charm to melt her icy anger. She was still angry, actually she was pissed off and no way in hell was he going to make her forget that fact by flashing his smile at her. The mere fact he was trying to use his charm to disarm her anger simply magnified her resolve. "Are you for once actually going to do what I asked and go to the pizzeria or are you staying in here all night?" Questioned Temperance harshly trying to keep the upper hand in what she knew was going to be a long night.

Her sharp tone caught him off guard because as much as they bickered … they didn't actually jab each other to the point where blood was drawn, but there was no doubt he'd just felt the tip of her sword pierce his skin. Never being one to back down from a fight and especially not one from the mighty Temperance… Booth stepped toward the soaking tub and asked "What is it you want me to do, Bones?" his husky tone and words surprising both the partners.

Their eyes locked and for a moment neither one actually took a breath. The flickering of the candlelight seemed to hypnotize them both. She slide down just a bit into the water to disguise the involuntary shutter her body had to his intense stare. Her body's reaction to his passionate gazes was becoming an all too familiar thing. He felt like she could see right inside his soul when she looked at him like that. He wondered how she couldn't know just how much she meant to him.

"Booth" she said softly looking away "I'll finish my bath and be out of the tub by the time you get back."

He knew she was still mad so he was surprised she'd backed down. He thought about how aggravated he felt and wondered if he should call it a night and tell her he'd see her on Sunday for their regular brunch date. But instead he sucked in a deep breath and turned towards the door and said "Okay Bones… extra cheese on your half I heard you loud and clear."

...........

Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter....Let me know what you think.

Pamela the peaches are for you...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I would like to **Thank** each and every one of you who took the time to send me condolences. Some made me smile others made cry, but all touched my heart.

My heart still hurts, but I'm learning to live with the pain…A special thanks to **Shawna- chucky89us **who sent me a **_"Booth hug"_** on a day when I really really needed it!

For all of you who have _patiently _waited for this chapter of "**Patient Woman**" Thank you!! ……I hope it's worth the wait… Please know I'm working on the next chapter and it will have a rating change…

All rights belong to Hart Hanson and Fox productions.(I'm not hurting them, I 'm just playing )

**Chapter 4**

**Where did you learn that?**

She slammed her kitchen cabinet door shut after removing the dinnerware and slamming it down on the counter. _"I hear you loud and clear…Bones"_ she mimicked his words with a smirk "he's going to hear me" said Temperance, out loud as she continued her uncharacteristic rant, in her empty kitchen.

She heard him outside the door, she knew she should go and open the door because; by the sounds he was struggling with the key. She knew the lock was sticking, it was a pain in the ass to unlock, and most likely his hands were full. But hell, he was the one who insisted the damn thing needed to be locked so, she decided to let him deal with it.

Her lingering anger seemed to help with the normally challenging task of inserting the wine key, into the cork of the Cabernet. Knowing intuitively that she had to calm down, if she didn't Booth, would have the upper hand and she was determined not to allow that to happen. She closed her eyes and swallowed the fruity wine, normally not needing to drink her courage, but tonight she needed all the help she could get.

After the second attempt at unlocking the door while holding both the pizza, the pasta salad, and the bag from the convenience store. Booth finally conceded to the unyielding lock and sat the box and beer down, so he could use both hands and open the door.

After successfully opening the door, Booth, examined first the lock, and then the strike plate trying to identify the offending piece of hardware. He opened and closed the door several times to determine what the obstruction was.

She put the dinnerware and condiments on the coffee table before walking to the door to investigate what was taking him so long "What are you doing?" She barked in a tone that implied irritation as opposed to her normal curiosity.

"I'm trying to figure out why this door is not closing properly." replied Booth not looking up, and unaffected by her attitude. Deciding the strike plate needed be adjusted he made a metal note, to take care of it next time he came over.

"The building has maintenance man Booth," replied Bones reaching past him to grab the box, and the small bag from the pizzeria.

"So I've heard" he replied as he picked up the beer before closing and locking the door. He'd fixed other things in her apartment over the years, so they both knew she wouldn't be contacting the maintenance man.

She sat everything down on her coffee table, and started opening the containers so they could eat.

As he slipped off his suit jacket and loosened his tie, he immediately noticed she was wearing his _Snoopy Red Barron T-_shirt; again. As cute as she was in it, he wanted it back and opened his mouth to remind her, but decided he'd better pick his battles wisely tonight, and this one could wait. Considering the mood she was in she'd probably just rip it off right there in the living room.

"We haven't had pizza in a long time." said Booth trying to sound normal as he walked past her into the kitchen, so he could put the beer in the fridge. Before heading back to their make shift dining table he started to ask "Did you get the salt and pepp…" but was interrupted before he could finish.

"Yes I've got the shakers, Booth I haven't forgotten that you require copious amounts of sodium chloride, on everything you consume."

"Oh yeah, this is going to be fun." muttered Booth wondering what the hell had caused her to flip her Bitch switch tonight.

"What did you say?!" she asked harshly not being able to make out his words, but knowing they were derogatory she wanted to call him on them.

He realized she was actually trying to pick a fight, and God, help him he was not far from being able to comply with her wish tonight. "It's salt, Bones, just plain old salt." said Booth irritated and wondering what the hell at happened on her date, that not only made her want to end it early, but put her in such a foul mood that she reverted back to her scientific definitions. "Why can't you just call it salt?

Booth saw her clenching her jaw just ever so slightly, it was a silent warning she was pissed. So what! So was he, and he was going to get his shirt back.

She picked up the salt shaker, and turned to hand it to him. "Here is your salt." she emphasized the last word. "However, I'm afraid it's not plain old salt," She smiled and tilted her head just to make her point "its sea salt from the waters of the Cayman Islands."

"Oh! Lucky me." said Booth sarcastically trying keeping up the façade that everything was normal as he pulled the salt shaker from her clutched hand and couldn't help to momentarily wonder what it would feel like to have her hot little hand wrapped around his cock.

For several minutes they ate in a less than comfortable silence both casting glances toward, the other thinking about the conversation they needed to have.

Booth watched her take a second piece of pizza, he knew they were pretending to be calm, collected, rational, but he was far from it, and couldn't stop himself from breaking there self imposed silence "You seem very hungry, for someone who just went out for dinner?" Noticing she was eating like she was starved he asked causally as he stood and walked toward the kitchen. "Where did you go?"

She let her eyes travel over his body, and continued chewing, what may have been the best pizza she'd ever had. "Some place on _I _street." replied Bones as cavalier as possible, hoping the simple answer would be enough.

Tossing the bottle into the blue recycle bin, before opening the fridge to grab another beer Booth, tried to think of a restaurant on_ I_ street that would be appropriate for a first date. He twisted the cap off the bottle, and grabbed the open bottle of Cabernet, off the counter, and headed back to living room. Reclaiming his seat Booth started to laugh as he now understood her message to Angela.

"What's so amusing?" She asked as she stabbed her fork into the pasta salad, instinctively knowing she was not going to like his answer.

"He took you to BLT's, didn't he?" asked Booth with a cocky grin that covered his whole face as he poured more wine into her glass. She'd never wanted to smack it right of his handsome face more than she did right then.

The shocked look on her face told him he was right, and he could not help, but feel smug. "What? Don't look at me like that, I'm not called special agent for nothing. " replied Booth smiling with a hint of twinkle in his eyes, still laughing "It's was a logical deduction Bones." he loved when he could use logic to make is point when talking to her. "Why else would you be in such a hurry to get out of there? Not to mention your starving."

"The **B**istro **L**aurent **T**ourondel, is a very upscale place Booth." replied Bones sitting up straight. "Rick has a lot of connections, and was able to get last minute reservations it was a very romantic setting."

His eyes shot up to hers, and she knew she pissed him off, and she could not have been happier. "It's a steakhouse, Bones, it's not the special." laughed Booth with just a touch of bitterness tossing the crust, from his third piece of pizza down onto his plate. "Who takes a vegetarian to a steakhouse?" He loved BLT's; it was great place not that he went there much anymore, because now he went to vegetarian friendly restaurants. He was trying to imagine the look on her face, when the waiter gave her their famous menu, that actually had a detailed description of where each cut of meat was located on the cow. "How did you like the menu Bones?"

Her refusal to answer, confirmed what he already knew she'd hated it. "He is an idiot Bones, I don't know why; you even went out with him in the first place." Whispered Booth.

She'd known him for almost six years and his level of arrogance still surprised and infuriated her. "Because!" replied the anthropologist simply, offering no further explanation as she helped herself to more pasta.

"Because?" questioned Booth with his brows knitted together in dismay, his temper just as short as hers. "You speak five languages, and spew out words like a walking-talking thesaurus and your answer is _because_. You've got to be kidding me."

"What are you now, the jealous partner? I don't owe you and explanation Booth!" Showing more emotion than she wanted too, she quickly stood up took take their plates into the kitchen, needing to put some distance between them.

"Fuck!"

That's just great!" complained Booth, through gritted teeth as watched her walk away from their heated discussion. It was no surprise, because one of them always did when things got just a little to close to revealing what lay buried just beneath the surface. He leaned against the back of the couch, and let the events of the last couple hours filtered through his tired brain. Her idiot date, his anger, her anger, the strange message on Angela's voice mail, his sitting outside waiting for her, Her inviting him up,him walking into her bathroom. He knew they were both ticking time bombs, and he knew they were not going to be able to continue like this for much longer.

He picked up his beer and the boxes with their left over food, and headed to the kitchen, not really knowing what to say.

She stood at the sink watching the basin fill with hot water "I don't want to do this any more." she said trying desperately not to loose control. " I just don't!"

"Talking to your self again Bones?" questioned Booth, as he walked from the living room holding the pizza and pasta boxes. Wishing he's heard what she said.

Sitting the takeout containers down onto the counter, he watched as she scrubbed the dish, so hard he wondered if she was trying to wash away the bold pattern. "What did that dish ever do to you?" He asked jokingly hoping to break the tension. She didn't reply or even acknowledge him the slightest way.

He knew she was mad, but hell, she'd been mad since she seen him outside, waiting for her to come home. It was no reason not to talk to him, and since when did Bones clam up when she was mad? Um never!

He stepped directly behind her, and placed one hand on her shoulder, as he reached over her head into the cabinet. He couldn't quite grab the small Tupperware bowl, so without even thinking he leaned in and pressed up against her as he grabbed for the bowl a second time. He could smell the traces of her peach bubble bath and just as predicted, the smell transported his mind back to the beautiful image of his sexy partner soaking in a sea of bubbles "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear as he, stepped back holding the container for the pasta salad.

It wasn't rational, it wasn't logical, but when she heard his apology it was if something inside her splintered into, so many fragments that it would be impossible to put back together. "What are you sorry for?" demanded Bones turning around quickly she flung water on him, she was so close to him he could not help but step back.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." replied Booth not really sure what she wanted him to apologize for, yet somehow knowing that his answer was wrong.

"Really?" She questioned tilting her chin in a defiant manor.

He wondered if she knew that look made him hard, as often as it aggravated him. "Yes really! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" demanded Booth incredulously "What? You think I wanted to hurt your feeling on purpose?"

"I thought maybe you were apologizing for insulting my date." Asked Bones with a clenched jaw walking toward him again "I was lucky he even wanted to go out with me."

"Lucky?" questioned Booth sarcastically shaking his head "yeah, I don't think it was you, who was lucky Bones."

"After your little stunt…yes… I'd say I was very lucky."

"After my little stunt? Asked Booth innocently "What did I do?"

"You are going to stand there and deny that you tried to intimidate him, into not asking me out in the first place?"

He could deny it, he should deny it, but they both knew it was true. Raking his hands over his face, then through is short dark hair he took a deep breath which did nothing to calm him down. "Look Bones, I'm sorr …

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, you're not sorry, you knew exactly what you were doing?" Accused Bones interrupting him, she was not angry she was furious!" I want to know why you did it."

There was a challenge in her eyes, and he just couldn't back down. Not this time. "You want to know why? Repeated Booth feeling the pounding of his heart and his own frustration rising. He searched her eyes for any sign, that he should avoid this question like he'd had so, many times before.

"Well, I would not have asked if I didn't." replied Bones sharply tilting her head with a tight smile that was contradictory to her tone.

Booth leaned against the counter starred at her for the longest time, before looking away and admitting honestly "I didn't want him near you Bones." He swallowed, the last of his beer, threw the bottle, in the recycle. Then turned around, and looked her right in the eye, but stayed silent.

His intense gaze sent shrives through out her body, and she knew he'd seen her tremble, but she refused to look away. She knew that was the answer before she'd ever even asked, it was the one she'd hoped for, but hearing him admitting it was like oxygen feeding to her flame of anger. "Why?!" She demanded almost desperate "I want to know why."

"Because." he could not help but throw her response right back at her.

"Don't be childish Booth." Complained Bones expecting more of an explanation. She looked down and realized she was still holding the sponge; she sighed and tossed it in the sink.

"Hey what's good, for the goose is good, for the gander." Said Booth confidently as he reached into her fridge against his better judgment, for another beer, knowing he should leave before this went any further.

"What does poultry have to do with you trying to run my social life?" She asked twisting her face in confusion and annoyance.

He couldn't help, but smile, and take advantage, of her genuine bewilderment. "Why did you go out with him Bones?" Asked Booth ignoring her question all together as he headed back into the living room. "We both know you didn't want to go out with him in the first place."

His arrogance just stoked her anger "What the hell makes you, so sure I didn't want to go out with him?" she asked her arms crossed tightly over chest, contempt for his assumption clearly in her tone.

He stopped, and turned back toward his partner and opened his mouth to give her, his standard answer. The _truth_ that_ he knew her,_ but if she didn't know by now she never would, so he closed his mouth and turned away.

For a moment she thought he was going to leave, but he walked over to the sliding doors of the baloney and stood there looking out into the DC night. She hated when he stood there, she always worried that his emotional and sentimental side transported him back to that horrible night with Epps.

"Booth?"

He could see her watching him, in the reflection in the door. He knew she was just as tired and frustrated he was, but was she really ready. He just didn't know. "Why did you go out with him Bones? He asked again sounding so calm, still watching her in the reflection.

"Because."

"Hum…We're back to that are we?" nodded Booth sadly as he slowly turned around to face her.

"Because he asked, because it's nice to feel wanted Booth. That's why. He is a nice man and he finds me attractive." replied Bones feeling like it was impossible to distinguish between her anger and frustration, because she was tired of waiting for her partner to act on his feeling for her.

The sad look on her face surprised him as much as her admission, well everyone finds you attractive Bones." replied Booth with a sweet smile knowing for a fact, although she spouted off about knowing she was attractive. She still questioned if she really was.

She stood there and watched his eyes rake over her. She could feel the tenderness in his words. But it didn't produce the warm and fuzzy feelings that they always had in the past. It pissed her off "I'm tired of your bullshit Booth, you know that? I really am!" her anger quickly re-energized.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He demanded completely surprised, not giving her a clue of his hurt feelings, but taking a step toward her.

"Why were you stalking me?" Questioned Bones, aggravated and in no mood to explain herself.

"Stalking you?" he asked harshly with what could only be described as an evil grin shaking his head "No Bones, I was not stalking you."

"Booth, you knew what restaurant I was at, you were outside my condo waiting for me to come home with my date…"That sounds like the FBI definition of stalking, wouldn't you say?" She knew she was getting into dangerous unexplored territory, but she always wanted to know the truth and this was no different.

"You are incredible you know that?" said Booth shaking his head and running his fingers thru his hair in lieu of wrapping them around her pretty little neck.

"Well?" She asked again hands planted firmly on her hips. "Why were you stocking me?"

"I wasn't stalking you Bones, jeez…. What the hell,now you think I'm some kind of psycho?"

"I didn't say nor, do I believe you are a psychopath." Replied Temperance knowing her literal reply aggrevated him.

"Thanks Bones! Good to know you don't think I'm a psycho, just a stalker." he said sarcastically wondering for at least the ten millionth time, why he had to fall head over heals crazy in love with the most infuriating woman in the world.

She silently held her ground and continued to glared at him.

"If I was stalking you baby, you sure as hell would have never seen me." He was not about to admit that he had indeed followed her once when she went out with the alleged reformed felon a couple years ago.

"Why were you outside waiting, for me?" She reminded him.

He caught her eyes and he seen nothing, but determination causing him to decide maybe she'd picked up more interrogations skills than he'd given her credit for. "Oh I don't know Bones, you call Angela, and send out an, S.O.S then you turned off your damn phone, so no one could call you back." replied Booth defending himself. "What did you expect me to do?"

"You could not get hold of me for a mere two hours, and that gives you just cause to stake out my house?" demanded Temperance as she sat down and poured herself another glass of wine.

"You're lucky I did not put out an APB, on you." He replied hotly as he started to pace, God she pissed him off.

"That would have not only been inadvisable, but highly inappropriate waste of public resources." Retorted Bones before downing her third glass wine. "I didn't turn off my phone!"

"Go a head Bones, check your phone see how many missed calls you have."

She bit he lip realizing now he must be right, she'd must of accidentally turned the damn thing off again.

"Go on Bones, check it out" said Booth again as he slid his tie off and tossed it on the back of the couch.

Sighing she stood up, and walked over to her phone, she remembered taking it out of her purse, and turning it on when she called him. Reaching for the new phone, she picked it, and touched the screen, and it reveled that Booth, was correct.

"Well how many?" asked Booth before downing his beer "How many people were worried about you?

She didn't reply as she scrolled the list of missed calls and text messages. "I guess I should call Angela, and let her know I'm home safe." Said Bones as she continued to read her texts messages and felt bad for worrying her friend.

"I already called her." Said Booth "She said she'd call you tomorrow."

"Of course you did" she muttered rolling her eyes.

"I asked you a question." said Booth loudly, ignoring her sarcasm in favor of his own "How many missed calls?"

"I'm not a suspect; don't talk to like I am." sassed Bones spinning around and stepping into his space daring him to continue his interrogation.

"You knew that if Angela couldn't get in touch with you after you left that message she would eventually call me."

His nostrils flared and he was taking deep measured breaths, but she was not intimidated by his anger. "I specifically asked Angela not to call you. When she did not call me back ,I assumed she did not get my message," said Bones

"I don't know Bones, you knew I'd look for you and you knew I'd find you. Maybe you just get some kind of thrill out of jerking me around."

"I didn't think you'd be searching the city for me. "Admitted Bones pointing her finger at him,"but I sure as hell knew you would be showing up here!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Asked Booth not liking her accusatory tone.

"Don't play dumb Booth, we both know your not. You know exactly what I mean."

"Spell it out for me Bones …because as usual I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Lied Booth.

"I knew you would find a reason to interrupt my date Booth, you always do! You are trying to run my life but, you want to keep your safe distance."

"Now wait a minute."

"I have been waiting and for a very long time. You don't want me, but you don't anybody else to have me." She yelled, her face was red and she was shaking with anger.

"Bones, that's not true" insisted Booth softly, blindsided by her comment. "I've always wanted you, but."

"But What Seeley? What?" She demanded, but he just starred at her not really sure of what to say, so afraid of saying the wrong thing.

She was not deterred by his silence "I've grown incredibly tired of your indecision. Either cowboy up or mosey along but, it's time for you to make a choice Seeley Booth." Insisted Temperance more terrified and excited than she'd ever been in her life. " You can't have it both ways anymore."

_Cowboy up? ...Mosey along?..._ _Are you fucking kidding me? _He stood there and processed her words not knowing if he should laugh or cry ...after all this time she was giving him an ultimatum. Priceless. " You are really something you know that Bones?" said Booth with a deep chuckle as he felt the last bits of control he had been holding onto start to slip away. "So you think you've got this all figured out?" He asked her directly with a lazy smile , as his eyes roamed over her. He was not depending on the unspoken sub text behind her words, he wanted her to answer him.

She opened her mouth to answer, but she could not find her voice. Now that she'd said all she been feeling, her need to vent had been replace with fear. Fear that she'd just ruined everything. She was chewing on her bottom lip and he knew she was nervous and for once he couldn't make himself care.

"Hun? Do you have it figured out?" challenged Booth as he moved toward her. She could see the vain in is forehead pulsing, that was a physical indicator he was angry. God help her did he look sexy, when he was angry even when his anger was directed at her.

"Well it doesn't take a genius to figure it out, Booth." She admitted still agitated as she felt herself retreating, her heart was beating so loudly she wondered if he could hear it.

"Do you really know what you saying here Bones?" taunted Booth inching closer amazed she was retreating. "Are you telling me, you've got all those sorry ass losers out of your system? You're telling me that you're ready for something real?" His eyes never left hers, his anger now dangerously mixed with desire. " Are you telling me you're ready to admit what's between us? Is that what I'm hearing Bones?

"Yes, I know what I said Booth!" he was looming over her in her bear feet and suddenly she could see the raw masculinity in his eyes and it made her want him more.

"Really" laughed Booth nodding his head in mock agreement "So You're done dating my co-workers and your co-workers and my fucking dumb-ass boss?" He could see the rise and fall of her chest as well as the surprise in her eyes as his questions persisted. To fucking bad she'd started this and there was no turning back now.

"I'll remind you I'm not a suspect Booth, don't you dare talk to me like I am." insisted Bones finding her equilibrium once again. "I'm not the one who needs to admit or confess, now am I Seeley?"

"Temperance, are you ready? Because you know once we step over that line there is no going back." Declared Booth as he reached forward and grabbed her hands and squeezed them to make his point. "This is not just a quick fuck Bones, it's all or nothing, do you really understand that?

"You and your precious line…I am so sick of it, you tow the line, you walk the line, and you blur the line…. Why won't you just cross the fucking thing already?" Prompted Bones her eyes stubbornly fixed on his as she pulled free of his hold.

"Where are you learning all this phrases from Bones? Pop culture for Dummies?" snapped Booth growing tired of her little jabs as he methodically closed the distance between them backing her up against the wall.

He saw the anger flash in her eyes almost as if she's become possessed by it. Before he could respond he felt the coolness of the air caused by the quick flick of her hand then he felt the hot sting on his right check.

"I hate you…"Shouted Bones emphatically raising her hands pushing him away.

**If you like it ....please let me know.....reviews only take a minute ....and they don't hurt at all!! **

**Oh...The ****B**istro **L**aurent **T**ourondel is a real place in DC...no harm meant to them and if I'm ever in DC I'd love to go there!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to every one of you who have been "patiently waiting" for this update for Patient Woman.

I don't have any excuse for the long delay except to say my Muse simply refused to help me. Hopefully her return will have made the wait worth while. Lol BTW I am working on the next and last chapter and I have a personal goal of posting it with a week or two… ( Sorry I can't work as fast as some of the most gifted in this fandom.)

I also need to take one more moment and send out special thanks ….no, **a BIG THANKS **to my Beta, NatesMama …. Yes people…I have finally gotten over my fear of having a beta ( don't ask).

So remember that as you read the next chapter …minus the typos and misspelled words you have the talented NatesMama to thank.

Chapter 5

What do you Want?

"Yeah well…I hate you too!" echoed Booth as he instantly caught her hands and backed her against the wall before he pushed his knee between her legs completely pinning her. She could feel his muscular thigh and the sensation caused her to let out an inaudible whimper as her body betrayed her, and she instantly bucked up against him.

"You must not hate me too much!" he said with a laugh that sounded sinister. She could practically see as his ego inflated "It's simply a biological response!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Bones" he replied with a new found arrogance "But we both know better don't we?" He could see what now looked like desire in her eyes instead of the anger that was there just seconds before, but he didn't kid himself for a New York minute, he knew the storm was far from over and knew she was still mad as hell.

"Fuck you Booth!" she hissed, trying to pull her hands away, despising the smirk on his face that could only be described as cocksure. "Let me go!"

"No baby…I'm going to fuck you, and we are both going to feel a whole hell of a lot better." replied Booth ignoring her demand. More than little startled by his own actions he sucked in a breath, but it did nothing to calm him, his anger just as intense hers. She'd finally done it, she pushed him over the edge, and he was free falling. All of his control or even a semblance of control was completely gone. He was running on nothing but pure adrenalin, laced with desire. As six years of frustration, longing, hurt, hope, and patience had just come to a screeching halt.

He could feel her struggling against him; it did nothing but turn him on even more. Just like their arguments her movements were full of passion. "Simmer down Bones, you're not going anywhere. You're going to surrender right where you stand!"

"I won't surrender!" She said sharply through gritted teeth not hiding her unabated fury, but she managed to mask her shock at his choice of words. Her fake smile was a futile effort to keep him off balance and regain some control. She met his glare with a fierce one of her own, refusing to look away from his beautiful brown eyes. She knew Booth would never hurt her, so she wasn't scared, but she was determined to free herself nonetheless. Evaluating her position, she decided the most efficient course of action was to use gravity to her advantage.

"Bones, I…"

She looked up at him when he started to speak, but was uncharacteristically silent as she focused on her escape. Loving the challenge of proving to him once and for all she was not helpless, she was almost disappointed when Booth loosened his grip and backed off just slightly. She completely relaxed her muscles, and stilled her movements, giving the impression she was conceding. Just as he started to speak again, she attempted to slide down the wall using the dead weight of her body to lower her self to the point she could pull free of his surprisingly tight grip.

Even in this heated passion of emotions there was no way for him to describe just how good he felt. He was relieved that they'd finally pushed each other far enough that they were going to have to admit and deal with what had been between them from the day they met. It was not ever going to be easy and he'd accepted that long ago. But this, this was insane and he knew it, he couldn't keep his partner pinned up against the wall in her own apartment, but God help him he wanted to.

He started to let her go and apologize, until he realized she was attempting to use a self defense move to escape his hold and it pissed him off, unleashing a trained predator response in him. "I said you're not going anywhere!" He cried, backing away from her just enough that he could forcibly manipulate her to into their original position. He never flinched when her struggling knocked the picture from the brick wall. "But you don't really want to, now do you?"

Her eyes widened at his softly spoken question which was at odds with his aggressiveness and when he leaned his hard body against hers she wanted to moan. Maybe she did...she'd never be certain. She'd never been able to decide if she loved or hated the fact he knew her so well…sometimes it was as if he could read her mind and it was normally comforting, but in this instance she hated it. Even if he was right, getting away was the last thing she wanted, but there was no way in hell she was going to give him the satisfaction of admitting it.

As his eyes traveled over her, he could see all the evidence he needed to back up his claim "Isn't that right Bones?" he demanded as if he heard her private thoughts, his voice was a husky tone she'd never heard before. As his eyes boared into hers, she knew it was like some cliché, but felt she could drown in the depths of what she seen in his eyes. It made her shiver as she tried and failed to identify all the emotions he was trying to convey to her. She could see his pupils were dilated and that basic indictor he was just as aroused as she was a relief of sorts. But there was so much more she was still unsure of. "I won't surrender". Her fear, pride and desire for control forced her to fight, and her breath was replaced by pants, her body knowing what it needed, what it wanted. "Not even for you Booth!" she lied.

"We'll just see about that." He whispered in her ear as he lifted her arms over her head, none too gently tightening his grip and holding both her wrists with his left hand, leaving the right one free to reach behind her and slide the coated rubber band that held her still damp ponytail out of her hair. He hated when she wore her hair pulled back. After tossing the brightly colored elastic to the floor he threaded his fingers through her hair and forced her head back so he could look right into her eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "Look at me Bones."

She let out a deep breath and bit her lip before she opened her eyes "I don't respond well to demands or threats and certainly not to being manhandled." she taunted him purposely as she slid her foot up and down his calf.

His lips slowly turned into a smile "You're done with other men, Temperance" His mouth so close to hers she could feel his warm breath on her face. "We both know I'm the only one who can give you what you want, what you need."

She knew the use of her given name was his way of emphasizing to her how serious he was. "Is that so?" she asked defiantly. His arrogance infuriated her as much as it aroused her. His voice sounded like pure uninhibited sex and his alpha-male possessive words stoked the fire that started in the inner most part of her body and was slowly engulfing her. "That's a lot of talk for a altar boy, you sure you can back that up?" she baited, with every intention of wiping that cocky smirk off his face.

She watched the anger flash across his chiseled features "Don't." His single word came out as a warning as he ground his hips against her, leaving no doubt he had every intention of backing up his words.

Never one to be outdone or persuaded from her goal, she clenched her thighs around the leg that was pinning her to the wall and was rewarded with a primitive growl from deep inside his chest as she slid back and up and down, searching for even the smallest relief from the vivacious ache between her legs. She could not help but smile as she watched him fight to remain in control. Reenergized by the realization of her power over him, she moved her head forward to capture his lips, but in the instant before making contact he pulled back, reminding her he was still in control of this dance. His eyes were now black and had a dangerous glint that had never been focused on her before "Trust me, I am the last man who is ever going to handle you…and that, my dear Temperance, not a threat. It's a promise."

They both knew what his promises meant, especially the ones he made to her. Despite herself she continued to be aroused and excited by his dominant behavior, more than she could have ever imagined...but the knowledge of his pledge did nothing to quench the rage bubbling inside her, and he once again pulled back. "Promises…Promises Booth," She yelled so tired of believing he would ever touch her the way she longed to be touched by him. "When will that be, huh? Answer me!" She demanded still squirming "Someday? Or will it be in time? Right… that must be it, or no wait!" she was completely out of control and struggling against his grip, her breathing erratic and her pale skin a rose color.

He could not believe her, she was blaming this on him…"You're incredible, you know that?" He barked trying to get her to calm down. He'd been ready since the first day they'd met and now she was acting like she'd been just patiently waiting for him to get his shit together. "Bones!" He warned through clenched teeth, as she continued to struggle. His fury was building again, but as usual she either didn't see it or completely ignored the signs of danger. "Stop!" he pleaded knowing it was her intent to drive him mad.

"Oh ….let me think" she said as she continued her loud rant "I know when it will it be, Booth." She said enthusiastically with wide eyes before lowering her voice. "This one is my very own personal favorite …_**Eventually…**_ When the hell is eventually Booth?"

Before she could provoke him any further Booth's lips seized hers in an uncontrolled passion catching her completely off guard. The kiss was relentless and demanding, as if he was punishing her for his own uncontrolled need. Maybe he was, but she came into his life and turned it upside down, inside out, made him crazy, broke his heart. Every fucking thing he thought he knew, he now questioned, he had to rethink, relearn everything and it was all because of her.

She moaned at the long overdue contact as his lips slanted over hers and she took all that he gave. She opened her mouth and matched him stroke for stoke as their tongue's battled for dominance. She could taste the malt from his beer; his anger and desire. She could feel the empirical evidence of his arousal as he continued to grind his body to hers. As the smoldering passion between them escalated, she was having trouble thinking, and she wanted him to release her hands so she could touch him. She wanted them to go to her bedroom, or sink to the floor she really didn't care. Her entire body felt as if housed a billion tiny sparks that were about to ignite into a raging inferno.

"Do you know what the fuck you do to me Bones? Do you?" he demanded, still angry as he pulled back trying to gain some control "You drive me crazy!"

"Let me go" she insisted when he finally pulled back, allowing her to suck in a breath.

"You know I'll never let you go." he muttered while kissing and nipping her jaw. "I know you know that."

"I don't make assumptions Booth, how would I know?" she asked as he loosened the hold on her wrists. She pulled free and immediately started to unbutton his dress shirt. "You've never told me."

"I tell you everyday Bones." God she pisssed him off "Every day, but you, my genius, just weren't paying attention."

"Booth, I'm fairly sure that if you had told me I would remember."

He interrupted her with a low voice "Now I'm going to show you." His hands slide down beneath hem of his beloved Snoopy shirt that fit her like a dress, and he slowly pushed it up, stopping momentarily at the waistband of her ridiculously sexy silk boy shorts. "They're silk" she whispered into his ear, hoping she could entice him into running his hands over the expensive material. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing what she wanted, but resisted the temptation, because he had another destination in mind. He pushed the shirt up at what would be considered a snail's pace, while his lips lightly brushed against the sensitive flesh of her neck, the sensation making her gasp. He grinned when she twisted her head so he had better access. She wondered how it was possible he knew the exact spot at the base of her ear that was always her undoing. He could feel her pulse quicken under his lips, and couldn't help but to suck on the sensitive skin, teasing her with his teeth.

Settling her palms on his chest against the textured fabric of his athletic tee she felt the pounding of his heart and knew the tattoo matched her own. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember why they had waited so long. "Now that you think you have me Agent Booth, what are you going to do with me?" She just could not stop herself from goading him on …knowing he responded to their banter just as much as she did, it had been their foreplay for five years now and she suspected it would always play a part.

"The question remains the same as before … what do you want me to do Bones, huh? Or better yet what do you want me to do to you?" Replied Booth with a grin as thumbs caressed the undersides of her breasts before lightly ghosting over her tight nipples.

"Do that" she whispered letting her hands fall from their task of freeing him of his shirt, her fingers now clutching his waist as she leaned back against the wall, almost overwhelmed by the sensation of the cool bricks against her heated skin.

"You like that Bones?" He asked wanting, no actually needing her to confirm what her soft moans and flushed skin told him. His fingers had ached to touch her for years.

"Booth" she pleaded as she felt him start to move away "Ahhhhhh… ohhh…Yes! I like that very much, please don't stop!" she begged as caught his hand and pushed back to her aching breast.

"Oh baby, I'm not going to stop" He whispered directly into her ear "Not now, not tomorrow, and not ever and that, too, is a promise!" The second the words left his mouth he felt her become rigid and he knew he needed to reassure her. He knew better than to speak in terms of forever, he really did, but there was so much he wanted to tell her. "No thinking Bones" he whispered directly into her ear before rocking against her again "Just feel".

"Ahhhh Booth… " The sensations that were flowing through her body were as old as time, but she felt as if she was on a voyage of new discovery. "Booth… I want, I want to…um…we…" She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath in hopes the extra oxygen would make it possible to articulate a complete thought. "I need to…Booth please…"

"I know, I know sweetheart okay, I know… shhhh I know." He tried to reassure her that his need was just a great as he stepped back, running his hands down her arms and clasping her hands "We're in this together alright? Just like always. There is no need to hurry; we've got the rest of our lives Bones. I promise. "

"Booth, you can't say that! You can't, you can't promise that." She sounded panicked "You don't know that you will always want this, that you will always want me."

He ever so gently grasped her head in hands letting his thumbs caress her face. "I can and I will promise that, and you know what else Bones? I know you believe me…I know you feel it too."

"Booth"

"Yes Baby" he replied as he tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear if she was going to balk at the endearment.

"Booth, I do believe you mean what you are saying. I do" She replied honestly as she pulled his unbuttoned shirt tails free of his pants and tried to push it off his shoulders. Her progress was halted and she let out a frustrated sigh when he refused to move his hands from her body. "However, right now we are not thinking rationally. Our bodies are secreting pheromones and hormones and while I'm very interested in continuing this there is no way of knowing…"

He could not help, but stare at her in disbelief "Is this all what you want…Huh?" Demanded Booth before his tongue plunged past her lips into her welcoming mouth almost violently, his tongue exploring every part of her mouth. She moaned when he sucked her tongue into his mouth. His hands found their way to her hair, tilting her head backwards as he captured and laid claim with a deep wet kiss what had been his since the day he'd laid eyes on her.

He knew he needed to stop. It was not supposed to be like this. He loved and respected this antagonistic, completely infuriating woman and he was not going to allow this to be just about sex. But the sounds she was making and the way she had molded herself to him was making that argument harder to win than usual.

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a move of self preservation because although she was still pinned to the wall, for the first time in her life she felt as if her knees were actually going to buckle from the vibrations that were on some sort of collision course in her body. He pulled back, allowing them both the much-needed oxygen.

"No!"

"No what?" His eyes grew impossibly darker and the look on his face dared her to speak from the heart.

"No Booth, that's not all I want."

He really didn't know if he should feel relived or terrified "What is it you want? Tell me please!" he asked without waiting for her response, his patience was eroding quickly "Because for the life of me Bones, I can't seem to figure out what the hell it is you want."

She starred back at him with those big blue eyes, her arms still wrapped around his neck, her fingers toying with his hair. This time it was his turn to shiver. "I want everything" was her honest retort "I believe I told you that I'm tried of waiting."

He stepped back just out of her reach …his brain reminding him she did not lie. "Unfuckingbelievable"

"Booth?"

"You're not going to have to wait any longer." replied Booth trembling with his own since of urgency as he released her to shrug off the dress shirt that she had pushed half way down his arms.

Taking advantage of his distraction, she slid down the wall sinking to her knees in front of him, licked her lips and whispered, "I know."


End file.
